Aku, Bulan dan Kulkas
by Gakarian
Summary: Hanya fict pendek tentang kisah seseorang yang terbangun di tengah malam. Ia ditemani oleh kulkas dan bulan. Namun pada akhirnya, ia harus memilih : Bulan atau kulkas. Not a horror fict. Berdasarkan Lagu Ikimonogakari dengan judul yang sama. Happy Reading!


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (Cieee, yang barusan ulang tahun :v)**

 **Warning : pendek, typos, gaje, dll**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Fict ini realisasi dari lagu Ikimonogakari berjudul Tsuki to Atashi to Reizouko.**

 **Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu tersebut sambil membaca fict ini**

 **Happy reading~**

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku bermonolog sembari menggosok mataku. Kucari telepon seluler yang biasanya ada disampingku. Kulihat layar benda itu mulai menyala dan menunjukkan pukul dua belas, tengah malam. Pantas saja suasananya sepi.

Dengan tertatih-tatih aku pergi menuju dapur. Dengan keadaan yang masih mengantuk begini, perutku keroncongan minta diisi. Ah, aku baru ingat jika aku lupa makan malam. Karena terlalu capek, aku hanya berganti baju dan langsung tidur. Pantas saja, aku terbangun tengah malam begini.

Aku membuka pintu kulkas. Terlihat es krim rasa cokelat sisa kemarin. Mungkin beberapa suap es krim bisa membuat perutku berhenti merengek. Dengan segera aku mengambil sendok dan kotak es krim itu. Kubuka jendela di dapur itu agar angin malam bisa menerpa wajahku. Dapat kudengar pula suara serangga-serangga malam diluar, menemaniku yang terjaga di malam ini.

Kusendokkan es krim berwarna cokelat itu hingga memenuhi sendok kecilku. Perlahan, es krim di atas sendok mulai meleleh. Tanpa kusadari, hatiku merasa sakit seperti melelehnya es krim itu.

Dan kini aku tersadar, Sejak kapankah aku membuat diriku menjadi seperti ini? Sejak kapan aku mulai melukai diriku sendiri? Sejak kapan aku terus membuat hatiku merasakan sakit? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam benakku terus bermunculan hingga ku menyadari pintu kulkas blum aku tutup sedari tadi. Tetapi, aku bahkan tak punya keberanian untuk menutup pintu kulkas ini. Memperlihatkan isi kulkas yang sangat jauh dari kata lengkap. Rasa sakit di hatiku berubah menjadi perasaan cemas yang terus berputar-putar. Dan lagi-lagi, tanpa kusadari aku telah melukai hari yang tak tergantikan ini.

Aku menoleh keluar jendela, menatap bulan purnama di langit malam. Ketika kupandangi bulan purnama yang kuning melalui celah jendela, dia bersembunyi di balik awan, berpura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Padahal dia sedang dalam purnama. Cahaya kuningnya yang terang, tak bisa membuatnya dengan mudah bersembunyi.

Andai aku dapat melangkah ke sana, maka aku akan berteriak dengan lantang, "Sinarilah aku dengan cahayamu yang tipis namun terang itu!"

Aku berharap dapat selalu seperti itu, aku selalu berharap dapat selalu seperti itu. Aku selalu berharap jika suatu hari nanti, aku akan terbang menerobos jarak yang tak menentu ini, takkan sedikitpun mengeluh dengan apa yang akan kuhadapi. Asalkan aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Agar aku dapat melepaskan jeratan cahaya yang merupakan bagian dari diriku ini.

Dan sepertinya aku baru menyadari, jika bulan malam ini begitu indah. Tidak, bulan memang selalu indah. Tak peduli bagaimana keadaan sang malam berkehendak, bulan tetaplah indah.

Dan hanya bulan yang dapat mendinginkan api kebencian dengan tenang dan damai

Eskrim yang kuambil perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam mulutku. Es krim yang setengah cair itu memenuhi mulutku. Rasa dinginnya langsung menjalar ke selurh tubuhku. Dan akhirnya aku berjalan untuk menutup pintu kulkas perlahan-perlahan. 

··· 

Tak terasa, dua minggu telah berlalu. Dan lagi-lagi aku terjaga di tengah malam. Namun berbeda dengan malam itu, bulan kini berbentuk sabit. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu yang tersisa sebelum sang bulan menghilang, aku mengajaknya berbicara. Setelah itu semuanya menjadi lebih jelas dan dia tertawa kepadaku seperti biasanya.

Butiran cahaya lembut itu mengintip dari balik jendela kamarku yang tertutup. Cahaya terangnya menerobos masuk, menyelimuti diriku yang dilanda keraguan. Cahaya itu berubah menjadi sesosok ukuran kehidupan, membuatku menyadari jarak yang kutemui hari ini.

Dan kini aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Cahaya itu menghilangkan seluruh keraguan yang ada dalam diriku. Membuatku menyadari hal yang terpenting sehingga aku dengan segera bisa memulai pilihanku. Bahkan apabila aku bertemu dengan diriku yang tidak tegas, aku merasa dapat melewatinya

Kini, aku menemukan pilihanku. Pilihan itu dikenal dengan nama "ya" dan "tidak", bulan dan kulkas. 

··· 

Padahal aku hanya melewatkan beberapa malam saja, namun kau sudah tak menampakkan sinar cantikmu lagi. Aku jadi menyesal melewatkan beberapa malam tanpa sempat berbincang denganmu.

Apa jika aku mengembalikan cahaya yang kau berikan kepadaku beberapa waktu lalu kau akan bersinar kembali? Namun, jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku sangat suka dengan cahayamu itu. Membuatku nyaman dan keraguan menghilang. Membuatku yakin dengan pilihanku.

Maka, sekali lagi aku ingin berteriak. Dan aku akan terus berharap. Harapan yang sama sejak hari itu : Suatu hari nanti aku akan terbang menerobos jarak yang tak menentu ini. Namun aku tak akan menjadi sok kuat seperti waktu itu. Aku takkan membuang segala kelemahanku dan aku akan membawa mereka turut serta. Karena aku tau, kau menerimaku apa adanya.

Kulkas di dapur itu akan menjadi saksinya. Saksi kisahku denganmu. Saksi ketika kau meyakinkanku dan saksi ketika aku mengejarmu. Kulkas pula yang membantuku mendekatkanku denganmu.

* * *

 **Bacotan Author:**

Hai! Ini fict pendek yang idenya tiba-tiba muncul tengah malam gara-gara author ndengerin lagunya ikimonogakari. Dan fict nya lagi-lagi berjudul sama dengan lagu-lagu dari Ikimonogakari. Yah, maklum dari pen name udah keliatan kalo Author fans berat Ikimonogakari. Hehehe~

Oya, Author nggak nyantumin tokoh-tokoh dalam fict ini. Jadi, para reader bisa menerka-nerka siapa saja tokoh dalam fict ini. Tapi sepertinya sudah sangat jelas. Ya kan?


End file.
